nightmares_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a Character
Roleplay is a fun activity where you can create a character and make links with other characters of different users and shape the storyline ive the whole wiki. remember there is no need to try and make your character the best we are all here to have fun and create something amazing. Your Character making a character is always fun there are a near infinte amount of possiblities and outcomes this wiki does not limit you to one character there is a 5 character limit allowing you to make more diverse characters as the story progresses. you can add things like there looks and there background ect. Species due to this wiki being a wiki of the supernatural kind there are many species to choose from each with its own unquie strengths and weaknesses. Humans if you want to make a human you have many options on how to create this character examples: you could create a human who has only just learnt of the supernatural. or you could choose to make a human who knows a lot about the supernatural and is even trained to fight them. Heaven if you wish to make a character that is on the side of heaven you may choose from the list below Angels: Seraphim Normal Cherubim (you may even choose to make a angel that has turned evil if you so wish just remember to put that in the description of your character.) Hell if you wish to make a character that is on the side of hell and demons then you may choose from the list below Demons Low Level Demon Mid Level Demon High Level Demon witches (again you could potentially make a demon or witch that is good or found some form of humanity or could even be cursed with humanity) Underworld if you wish to make a character that is on the side of the Underworld and Lucia then choose from this list below Monsters Vampires Werewolves Wendigo's Vetala The Forbidden Shapeshifters (you may shape this to whatever you please aswell it doesnt have to be alined to lucia it could be it also found humanity and decides the world is worth saving. Character Profiles things needed to know in the profile *Name *Species *Afifilation (Heaven,Hell,Humans or the Underworld) *Powers and Abilities *Physical Destription or if you prefer use a photo *Personality *Back Story *Age Example: Name: Nick Species: Human Affilition: Humanity Powers: knowledge in hand to hand combat and trained with all kinds of weapons. Physical Description: Nick is a tall man with ice blue eyes and curly brown hair, he is muscular and is mainly seen wearing a plain colored shirt with a brown leather jacket coupled with black biker boots and blue jeans. he wears an amulet with a dog on it around his neck. Personality: Nick is a very cold man he seems to push people away. he is one to move on his own to say he has trust issues is an understatment. he is mostly seen angry when dealing with anything that isn't human. Back Story: Nick is a skilled hunter of the supernatural he first knew about them when a rogue vampire entered his house and killed his wife. nick hunted the fiend down and made his first kill but he would not stop there he vowed for all other creatures that wern't human would follow. Age: 26 Trivia the location of the RP will de decided by the founder or by one of the admins